outofparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
Main characters involved in the trilogy. Chambeeta Kamboolii Chambeeta Kamboolii, Uuboreal ArchMage and Mindwarrior of Dagoth-Ka Ree. Tens of thousands of years in age. Addicted to several different substances, and not usually sober at any point during the story (and claims to be incapable of functioning sober – his ilduur was damaged in mental combat, preventing his past lives from harmonious unification). Frequently swears in a variety of languages that no one can understand. Can’t "cast" spells on worlds without aether, but rather relies on magical gadgets and equipment that he stores under his robes. He is the ko’chta of the daimus, the newest branch in the tree. Soon he would have to return to the Uubaar, which is the great forest where his tree lies, and there he will take his place among the stumps of his previous lives to be born again by the tree. He is only referred to as Maze on certain Nexus worlds. ArchMage Chambeeta Kamboolii appears as a unkempt weathered old man with unshorn long scraggly hair and a white beard peppered with the streaks of grey. Darkly clothed in black robes with the red trim of his order, he carries an ironwood staff tipped with a reflective silver ball, an artifact that seldom leaves his side. Though he appears human, his race is Uuboreal, a species from another realm. They are reincarnates, passing their memories on to the next link in the chain of their daimus. In personality, Chambeeta - the current daimus of the Kamboolii line - is somewhat sarcastic, often forgetful or confused, and frequently appears uncaring about the fate of others. In actuality, Chambeeta is jaded from the wars he has fought, and the massive quantities of death he has witnessed. To make matters worse, the fracturing of his illdur during an ambush while serving in the psychic wars has left him without the means of silencing his previous incarnations, who constantly pester and berate him for actions they disagree with. This results in a kind of schizophrenia. His only recourse is to keep them inebriated through the consumption of alcohol, mind altering drugs, and alchemical concoctions. Thus, Chambeeta is almost always high to some degree, and fears the voices in his head may become strong enough to rebel and take control over his physical form. Uubaar – this is his forest where his tree awaits. His race is called “Uuboreal” which means “of the Uubaar.” In the future version of Minth he takes the disguised of Lord Balkin. Tamalok, '''who wrote “'Tamalok’s Treatise on Dimensionality” was one of his most important (and famous) past lives. '''First time he met Quig: '''Azkuldar Previous Incarnations *Tamalok – Temporalist *Nueratii – Alchemist *Mokhalrok – SpellBinder - stayed in Kuduu *Gilesset – Martialist *Yeilinii – Playboy *Effigee – Artist *Dezzrinn – Ambassador and Negotiator *Efeneffrii – Herbalist and Healer *Phffenetaa – AirWeaver *Shigtaa – Elementalist *Sevaell – Linguist *Hahettra – Psychic Surgeon *Ezzorro – Probability MathMage *Mazrick – Skein Expert Kamboolii's Black Mist The mist is a crystal substrate that Kamboolii can control. It moves by kinetic linkage that is similar to magnetics, and doesn't interact with normal matter, only with the crystal fog. Composed of billions of microscopic spheres, the substance acts almost like a liquid in the air. It blocks vision entirely for those within it, and can also absorb thermal and electrical energy. Kamboolii can feel what it touches, and therefore isn't blinded by it as everyone else is within the mist - which is it's primary function. It can also be used to block energy attacks such as thermal beams, electrical bolts, and perhaps other energetic effects. Kamboolii obtained the mist in the realm of Olinius where it is called "Olinar's Shadow" and bestowed upon those considered worthy by the Oracle of Sithru as a gift to be used in the defense of what is right and true. Kamboolii's Reagents *'szoraff mlermath v’nrael: A chemical Kamboolii takes that allows him temporal perception across the hdrav, but scrambles his memories. Rokinna Makasha (aka Khol Sandol) Journeyman gardener. Princess of Nakrilliz (Nakrillia). Her real name is Roikinna Makasha. She is fair and graceful. Recently she has become a Journeyman Gardener, but has remained for a season in Hezwuuld to help her Master train the newest children. Seventeen years of age. In love with Felix, son of the Regent of Hezwuuld. Obsessed with honor and duty, she left Hezwuuld reluctantly to return with the servants of the Wu to the Kingdom of Nakrilliz in the Realm of Tolos. In personality, Roki is similar to her mother (Queen Seros Makasha). She is dutiful, understanding, thoughtful, and cares about people in general. She does have a temper, but it's mitigated by her logic - she isn't ruled by her emotions. Her leadership skills are excellent, and she is capable of finding a middle path through most problems. Her primary flaw is her love of Felix and her need to find a powerful intelligent mate as dictated by the genetics of her bloodline. Her main strength is her well of Ka (which is massive) and her skills with a gardening shear (which are exceptional). The war within herself stems largerly from her logical desire to disengage herself from Felix, and her innate inner drive to stay with him. Quiggerly Jaggert Apprentice SpellBinder to Master Jerguns, Quig witnessed his Master's death by the shapeshifting feline Morain who were following them. He carries a primitive omni-seed from a different Kuduu which is prized by the Drathraq for its ability to plague worlds. They wish to retrieve it to plant on Em. For most of the story, they assume the seed is lost and do not know that Quig carries it. Quig is nothing special to begin with. He isn't particularly intelligent or strong or good looking, and he's quite willing to point this out. He has a horrible memory for a SpellBinder. He's allergic to the Kuduu, which causes him to sneeze and wheeze when out in it. He's got absolutely no experience in combat. In short, he's nothing more than a tag-a-long in the first book. Quig's development progresses as the trilogy continues. Mainly due to the drug given to him by Kamboolii, which begins to alter Quig's mentality right away. Amalyth ezratuum extract from the tree of insight in the Realm of Illikath. The blue pill. Kai Etru Kai Etru, Eloki Shaiden and half-warden to the Armistice of M’kardor. 300 years in age. Cold and aloof. Bitter over the loss of her lifemate. She carries a runebow with hexed arrows she charges from her own Ka. She’s all business and no pleasure, despite being incredibly beautiful. Refers to humans as halfbred orc-spawn. Usually dark and brooding with sarcastic responses. Her shai-ko energy kept her appearance and clothing intact at all times. See Eloki - Culture, Places, and Terminology for information about Kai's race. '''Kazara na’Prela n’kta – glamor charisma field inherited to from the Musae. Native to the Realm of Llonia. Embercress – the arrows she uses to ignite the morain. Enkrel -''' type of diamond-like crystal arrowhead used by Eloki for maximum penetration. They'll cut through most metals, and can also glow when Ka is input. '''Eo’kahndara – Ka/aether sensitivity, used for Navigation on Ka’s homeworld. The elder bow: Powering her Ka into the bow, Kai fed energy to the elder construct, felt the pattern callback, saw the target in her mind’s eye. Information sprayed across her inner sight, overlapping reality. Eloki script flowed in a circle around the creature, and a ray of light connected it to a smaller ring located in front of the bird. Aiming at the smaller lead ring, Kai watched the rotating script shift. The bird moved again, and she adjusted to compensate, following the swirling blue trail of cold air appearing in its wake. Engaging aural detection patterns, she tried to analyze the target, but failed due to the distance and constant motion. Endo-kith accumulators flagged its mass at three hundred and twenty two pounds. Enormous for a bird. Too large of a predator to fit neatly into Minth’s ecology. Her eyes narrowed slightly. When the lead ring flickered a targeting lock, she let fly. Shoto Blademaster of Kaelon as chosen by the Wu. 167 years in age - far beyond the typical 40 years of a Groll lifespan. Shoto is a “Groll” in his own language, which looks similar to a Neanderthal. He wears a helmet around Humans. His race doesn’t exist in the Realm of Kuldorii. He’s extremely fast and strong, and wields duel scimitars with. He always refers to himself in third person and doesn’t come across as being very smart, although he’s not stupid. He is trained by the Jenjaa Masters. The Wu keeps him young using potions. His own people remember him as a legend (oral record via storytelling). Wears Wu plate steel armor - "Irridon-Epsilar" class as Maelron describes it. See Groll - Culture, Places, Technology for information about Shoto's race. Laotae of the Hamon Laotae is a “golden child” born with the capability to use skeins, usually naturally occurring realm rifts that appear on some worlds, but also Tanathian skeins. She can alter the parameters through her mental talents and go to virtually any destination and any time. Kamboolii encounters her on the world of Yoal which is populated by a race of Humans (and Laote is Human as well). A "version" of Laote later becomes the Sorceress of Nefael - the woman who skeined an entire world. “Turns out you’re this evil abominable overlord bitch-queen with massive power who skeined an entire planet from some oddball reality in which you had the power of Goddess and dumped it in the Realm of Nefael. There you’re referred to as the Sorceress of Nefael, and rule the planet and several surrounding ones with an iron fist, spreading your corrupt dominion across the stars through the use of magics that no one understands or can counter. Even the Drathraq stay out of your way. You’re that scary. Considering your current personality and psychology, I can only surmise that something dire must have happened to you to produce such a demonstrative alteration.” ''Character Template (Name)'' Description: Race: Gender: Age: Parents: Origin History: Strengths: Weaknesses: Skills: Artifacts / Equipment: